


Like Sunshine, You Fell Down to Me

by vale_34



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Ouch, but shrugs, this is honestly mediocre, thought this would be longer but yeet! it's only 500+ words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vale_34/pseuds/vale_34
Summary: Kaito reminisces, but doesn't.Or, a fic where Kaito wakes up.





	Like Sunshine, You Fell Down to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Ailee's I Will Go to You Like the First Snow; sorry in advance i was bored and like my APUSH LEQ, this is mediocre.

It was these kinds of mornings Kaito loved waking up to.

He loved Spring. He loved waking up to hearing the birds chirp, seeing his room with a light blue hue due to his curtains and the sun's rays seeping through them; but most of all, he loved waking up to seeing Gakupo still sleeping.

He _adored_ how soft his facial features looked, how tangled his loose hair got; he espacially loved how Gakupo would big spoon him and have him wrapped in his arms all night. Their legs always got tangled with each other but he couldn't bring himself to _care_ really.

Kaito was too busy smiling and thinking about everything right then and there that he didn't notice Gakupo waking up.

Gakupo noticed how his boyfriend's eyes seemed distant and smiled before scooching closer and nuzzling his neck. "Morning, baby." His voice was hoarse; it was _always_ hoarse when he woke up.

"Mm, morning Gaku," Kaito mumbled. He moved one of his hands and lightly ran it through Gakupo's hair. (As much as he could, anyways. It was always tangled as fuck in the morning.) "How are you feeling?"

"Good," he hummed, "Don't kiss me though. I have morning breath and it stinks." Kaito could _feel_ how his face scrunched up, and he _laughed_. He could imagine his eyes tightly closed, nose scrunched up, and mouth forming a tight pout.

Gakupo smiled. "It's nice," he whispered onto Kaito's skin.

"What is?"

"That your voice was the first thing I heard today."

Kaito fucking _giggled_. "I love my voice too y'know. But," he paused as he pulled his fingers away from the other's hair to pull Gakupo's face to meet his own. "I love you," he emphasized with a peck on his lips, "even more."

Gakupo couldn't help but become flustered. "F-fuck, I told you not to _kiss me_ , my breath smells gross."

It was just -- Kaito had this effect on him; had him wrapped around his tiny little finger. Even after years ever since they first met, he was still goddamn whipped for the man; Kaito would always make him weak in the knees and his face go red, and could still make his heart beat a hundred miles an hour by doing just about _anything_.

He'd never mind though.

"It doesn't smell that bad though. I mean, sure, you could use some teeth-brushing," he chuckled, "But I still love you."

"You know what," he laughed, knowing Kaito knew he wouldn't finish his sentence. He threw the thick blanket off of them and untangled their legs before slowly sitting up. He was getting Kaito's arms off of him before he was pulled onto the bed once more and felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Come on Kaito," he whined. "Don't you have work today? And I need to get some 'teeth-brushing' like you said. And I'm hungry, so get off."

"No, I don't. I'm on vacation, remember? Either way, I don't want you to go away... Fuck, I mean -- not yet, anyways." He pouted.

He fucking _pouted_.

Not being able to resist his charms, he sighed before submitting and relaxing onto the bed. "Fine," he smiled. "But only for five minutes, got it? I'm hungry and I'm sure you're hungry too."

Kaito hummed in agreement before pulling up the blankets and throwing a leg over the other's hips.

"I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah, love you too, baby."

(Kaito loved Spring mornings: the dewy grass, chriping, the blue hue the curtains and sunshine gave. But he loved spending precious time with Gakupo the most.)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry!
> 
> come scream abt gakukai or bts at my twitter: https://twitter.com/vuivuiii


End file.
